User talk:Sam1207/Archive 1
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6.We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7.This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 8. With that aside, have fun! To get a started -Template Page shows the style of this wiki. HI Hello and welcome to the SWBF wikia. Do you mainly play SWBFI? If so the BFI sections of all the Infantry and Vehicles need updating. Hope to see you around. Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Hi! Hello, Sam, welcome to battlefront wiki. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Player 1 Uh...it must be someone else, player 1 is a defult name and I don't feel like changing the name because it sound oddly cool. By the way, do you play Republic Commando? If you do, can you help me contribute to the Republic Commando wiki ? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:06, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Maps Yeah sure you can write about anything related to BF MODed or not. And yes please do add your strategy's. The only thin to remember is to follow the Manual of Style. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Sam... Please look into the Template Page for this wiki's page format and title rules.Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 18:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Well... When did you check it? I just updated the information yesterday (on my time) about how to write the mod map page, and as far as I can tell, you need to describe more of your mod map. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mod Move to where??? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:23, September 7, 2011 (UTC) "Bots" On your BF3 wishlist, last bullet, when you said you want "Bots" do you mean AIs? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Deleted message Thank you. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Guard Sam, I name you a guard. Now to warn people of a block, put in the template Template:Block Warning and contact the admins. Thank you for your help. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello How is a british man like you still awake at this time? And now we got our self a "court" for talking about vandals...will edit that page soon. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 07:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin You need to have more contributing time and amount. You can begin by looking out for vandals, or start by removing the irrealevent categories Obi put up. When you are done, Kingo, chance, and I is going to have a little chat about it, deal? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 07:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Well... Sure, you could help, after I have done editing the page. I will see you in a few hours, it's waaaay past my bed time (3AM here) and to see who it is from, check history. And, with you being an admin of two other wikis, your chance of being one is higher too. Can you give me the link to them so I can check them out tomorrow? See ya! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 08:03, September 25, 2011 (UTC) iOS Wiki You could request for more editors here.Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Sam. Thanks for the offer if scripting is the code used in templates then could you have a look at the Droideka page and the Template:SepUnit template, there's a mistake in there somewhere, but I can't read or write code, It's taken me 2 years to work out how to change colours etc. As for adminship, as this wikia is so small generally you just message an existing admin and we discuss it. I think you may need to make a minimum of 100 posts to be considered, however as you have a flawless record here and are already an admin on the SWG wiki you should get the role. Also if you are going to be adding strategies etc could you condense them so multiple related strategies are on one page so we don't end up with lots of pages with only 4 lines on. Oh about the lightsabre/lightsaber thing the spelling just needs to be consistant in each artical, as the rest of Yoda is writian in British English it should be lightsabre. The spelling on this wiki is just to make each page consistant with the bulk of the writing alredy on the page. I love your sig as well. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Thanks Thanks for that Sam I'm lost with code. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Response Cool, the sig looks neat. And the category Obi made was Category:Mod, or you can just check his contribution pages... Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Adminship To see out citeria on adminship, go to Forum:Request. And may I see what is a proof of your good work? Other than removing Obi's category, that is. Best is to give me a link in this wiki which show how well you worked. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) *Look at your profile page. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC) OK *Do you mean add "Strategies" category? *Cool. and make sure to look at BFIMML and BFIIMML for mod updates *This wiki has A LOT of grammar mistakes. Make sure you fix them, if you want. *What is wrong with the SepUnit template? *And, remember, we got different spelling styles, so don't just click "edit" for just an American spelling "Error" Good to be working with you, Happy editing! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:37, September 27, 2011 (UTC) *Sam, I just want to know, is Battlefront wiki merged with the SWgame wiki yet? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) List Sam, you can always check out the vandal listings to look for vandals. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, good, so we havn't merged. And by the way, I left a request. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) *Do you think blocking somebody that don't sign is a bit...serious? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:41, September 28, 2011 (UTC) IOS Is Battlefront Mobile squadron a IOS game? And sure, we would sponcer if you...Before I start, can you tell me a bit more about the IOS? And how to become friend there? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) OK We are in. Is Angry Bird count? (Sorry, can't think of many...don't own "Advance" things any more) I will add a new section in our main page called "Sites we sponcer:" is that okay? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, I added battlefront wiki into SWgaming offical friend nomination list. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:44, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wiki I do not know who created this wiki but I can tell you it was created in 2006. I am sorry for not able to give you all the information that you need. I will look into it further. . 17:43, September 29, 20 Profile Hey what you did to your profile could you do that to mine, and if possible we make that a default profile layout? . 17:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Sam This is a dark wiki, and your profile front color is white, we need it to be black before it turn to defult. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC) *And I look at it and it looks...complicated. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Obi He has been adding irralivent photos to pages. If he add one more irralivent (i.e stormtrooper photo on clone trooper page) tell me to block him. I gave warning already Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:40, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hello, New admin of BF wiki! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:44, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations, commander You are now a part of the High council. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 05:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your promotion Sam. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hmm Star Wars: Battlefront Mobile Squadron canceled really I thought it was released in the US at least. Oh I added a request for you. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Attribution to Wookieepedia Hi. Since this has become a crosswiki issue, I'll explain why you are required to attribute content that is copied from another Wiki. Wikia's wikis are licensed under CC-BY-SA. Content contributed by users, such as on Wookieepedia, is released under this license. Although the subject matter of Star Wars is copyrighted to LFL and others, the content of the articles on Wookieepedia is copyrighted to the contributors under CC-BY-SA as they are written by those users and are their work. When re-using Wikia content that has been released Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License, you must provide credit to the authors either by including a) a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to the page or pages you are re-using, b) a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to an alternative, stable online copy which is freely accessible, which conforms with the license, and which provides credit to the authors in a manner equivalent to the credit given on this website, or c) a list of all authors. (Any list of authors may be filtered to exclude very small or irrelevant contributions.). If you make modifications or additions to the page you re-use, you must license them under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 or later. Please see our licensing page for more information. So this wiki is required to attribute all content copied from Wookieepedia to Wookieepedia and the users who wrote the text. I hope this helps explain why you are required to attribute text reused from a Wikia wiki. Feel free to contact me if you have any questions. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 10:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Copyright I agree with you on that, Sam, but this is for Chance's sake, he got reported to Wikia Staff just for it and the Wooks, they begin to go against us. So we are literlly forced to source them. :( Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and the time is so stress out right now that chance is threating me to reword or source everything or else he will remove me of my Admin status and block me for 1 year. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but you could help out by rewording all the pages in the categoy Need to Battlefrontize. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:07, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Cam man Sure, you are in. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Profile page First off, could you make it darker, so I can see the front and read the sentances, or vice versa with the darker front? And could you simplify the system so I can add userboxes without going all the way to the bottom of the edit page? All the coding is hard to read... Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) No, I am not taking your profile, but I just want to read your bio. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 07:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Strategy Video Can you sign in the blog, so I can see who else wants to join? Then we can vote. If no one signs up for a week, you are it. And we need to make our own account, so there isn't one yet. And do you got a good voice recording software? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 07:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Great! You can make some new strategies and also do some that is shown in this wiki already... Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 07:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Upload If you mean upload it here, then right to that category page, if it is to YouTube, just go upload there and here, because this is double deal: Advertise this wiki and letting users in this wiki know what the strategy looks like. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 07:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree but I am not in charge of this, chance is. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 08:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and remember, You are not picked to be our video man just yet...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 08:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Account I know how to upload youtube to wikia, plus there is an option in the tool bar already to add videos, and the account, that will have to wait until the week's over so we can select the final videographer Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 08:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) *One what? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 08:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Obi signing?! Wow! I think chance might have blocked him... Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 08:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I thought about it for a long time, no. Only one videographer unless there is a tie. I have to go te bed now, see you soon.Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 08:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) User Tags On my user page they are 2 user tags one is cameraman and the other is Grand Moff, I also have a admin one that I cant find at the moment, the admin aligns to the left of the page but the other two are in the centre of the page and seem to be templates not tags, could you try find all the user tags on this site and standardise them if you can please? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Back I slept 7 hours just for you so we can discuss about the video thing. Can you tell this to kingo too? And I will be in chat. "Grand Executor" Sam, if you read the high council page, the grand executor is a rank for someone the rank of commander an guard, so there is no need for a userbox to be called that. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:26, October 3, 2011 (UTC) okey I have my choice now start editing pages properly by~obi wan masterexxx10~ 12:43, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Paitence We still have a week to go. Election is held on my friday night, your morning of saturday. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Video X-Fire video, however I will withdraw from it as I now won't have any time to make videos. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Video I presume you will get the role anyway so what will your first strategy be? Oh and where is the nominations page? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Strategies I removed it now. I noticed, however he is now writing his name then sign it :). Do you have this MOD here you can make BFI strategies from it. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Thanks I appreciate that you like my idea! And about that...kingo, since he said that he don't like his own voice on the recording, can work on mod gameplays. And my sig...when ever I linked to my talk, it always gray out on me... :( Can you tell me how is Obi doing? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:03, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Strategies When you take the videos of strategies, you can make new strategies, put them on a new page, and above the video, you put in the description. You can also take a few already written strategies within the wiki and make a video about it. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Sig Okay, I have a friend who was willing...here is my new sig! Like it? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 04:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations You are a part of video squad! Now before you make the videos, please go to the video squad page and read the notes I put up! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:14, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Respond Okay, man...the subtitle is good, as long as it is accurate and on the point, and the sig...I had mine customized by a friend, and since you have two ranks, it is hard to do, I guess we have to wait until you turn into a moff... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Obi got blocked Chance blocked Obi...again. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:27, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Obi He has already been banned for vandalism and hasn't fixed edits, and someone unbanned him. Before you came he deleted contents of pages. and messed with Kingos page and when he found out he was banned he created a new user. User:Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 14:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC)